It Doesn't Bother Me
by LittleRedOne
Summary: A year after their break up Mitchie attends Shane's wedding, still a bitter mess. What's it going to take for her to get over him? Can a friendly face help? Nitchie *ON HOLD UNTIL I FINISH 'GOODBYE!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I started this fic a ridiculously long time ago - before I ever decided to actually post anything for Camp Rock. I figure it's time I finally post it. I'm not sure how long it'll be, but we're definitely looking at at least 5 chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much.

* * *

Staying friends with an ex is probably one of the hardest things I've done. I dated Shane for nearly three years. _Three freaking years_. And one day, he just up and decides he doesn't love me any more. And here I am today, just over a year later, sitting in the second aisle, the close friends and family aisle, as he marries Tess. I know I should be over him, and a part of me really thought I was, but it still makes me a bit sad.

Flashback

"Oh! I'm so sorry," I say after running into someone in my haste to leave the studio for the day.

"It's all right Mitchie, I'm usually in a rush to get away from here too," I hear a voice I hadn't heard in four months say with a laugh. We had text messaged and emailed a few times - we had simply been too close to just cut out all connection - but seeing him was different.

"Hello Shane. How've you been?" I ask nervously.

"Wonderful. How about you?"

"I've been keeping busy," I answer. Really by busy I mean I've worked a lot of extra hours on my music and spent many nights in reading and having the occasional girls' night.

"Me too. You must have heard I was seeing Tess by now right?"

"Oh, no I can't say that I have."

"Hmm, I thought you would have heard."

"How long has that been going on then?" I ask in a fake cheerful voice that he can't seem to see through like he used to.

"About two months now."

"That's great. And are things serious with her?"

"Very," he says seriously.

"That's awesome Shane. Listen, I need to be going. I promised Caitlyn I'd help her make Jason dinner for their anniversary tonight."

"You don't want to be late for that," he smiles. He leans forward to hug me briefly before turning and walking the other way.

I quickly make my way back to my apartment, drop my things and proceed to cry. Shane's moved on, effectively crushing any hope I had of getting back together with him. Not only that but he's serious about her and only four months after we broke up! Well, he must have been seeing her since two months after we broke up.

My bad day had escalated upon hearing that Jason and Caitlyn had both known about the relationship from the beginning and found no need to tell me. Honestly, they were only hurting me more by not letting me know.

End Flashback

I watch as Tess walks - floats, really - down the aisle and Shane stares at her with never ending love in his eyes. I listen as they repeat their vows, promising to be together forever, no matter what. I watch as they slip rings on each other's fingers, jealousy flaring in me. I watch as they kiss as a now newlywed couple before taking off back down the aisle to head to the reception which I'm expected to be at. With a heavy sigh I get up and follow Caitlyn out and to the reception.

As the night went on I kept getting more and more angry with myself. It's been over a year since he left me. I should be over him. I shouldn't want to strangle Tess. I've spent the majority of the night discreetly glaring daggers wherever the couple migrated. The worse was when they came over to my table. I put on my fake cheery face and congratulated them on their marriage; told them how perfect they were for each other. Said all that happy crap you're supposed to tell a couple on their wedding day. I couldn't bring myself to mean any of it though.

I feel quite pathetic really. He's moved on so why can't I? How come when I tell someone it doesn't bother me my mind is screaming that I'm a liar? I've tried to consider other boys, really I have, they just weren't enough. All the guys my age are either in a relationship or completely not my type. I sigh as the whole reception gets up to dance, leaving me and my self pity to watch from the sidelines. _Joy_.

"Tough luck. You look like you could use a drink," says a familiar voice behind me before the empty chair next to me was being sat in.

"What is?" I ask, gratefully accepting the drink he was offering me.

"Shane and Tess. You having to see all this," he shrugs. "Take your pick."

"It doesn't bother me," I say turning to face him fully.

"I'm sure it doesn't," he says patronizingly, the way only he can.

"It doesn't!"

"Whatever you say."

"What are you doing here anyway?" I ask to change the subject.

"Attending one of my best friend's wedding," he responds with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Nate, here, at my table."

"I said, you looked like you could use a drink."

"Well you've given me one."

"Is this your subtle way of asking me to leave you alone?"

"Not at all," I say sarcastically. I didn't have any particular problem with him, he just… irked me sometimes, like now, when I wanted to be alone.

"Good," he grins. "Would you care to dance then?" Before I can answer he's taking the drink from my hand and pulling me reluctantly out of my chair.

"What are you doing Nate?" I ask once we're moving along the floor.

"Dancing."

"Didn't you bring a date or something?"

"Nope," he says sounding pleased with himself.

"Could you next time?" I mutter.

"Nope!" he sounds even _more_ pleased now if it's possible.

"And why not? Can't even get a girl to give you the time of day?"

"Plenty of girls give me the time of day. Honestly Mitchie, I'm famous_. Hottest boy band five years running_ ring a bell? I just don't give them the time of day."

"Well are you gay then?" I ask bluntly.

"Nope."

"Then give someone the time of day so you can have a date next time and I can wallow in my self pity."

"I thought it didn't bother you?"

"It doesn't bother me!"

"There isn't someone to give the time of day to anyways," he shrugs. "The time of night however," he says with a grin, "I can think of someone."

"Good, it's night time now, go find her."

"I have."

"What?"

"Well I'm obviously giving you my time aren't I?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. "You need some cheering up and I'm going to give it to you."

"I don't need any cheering up."

"I still don't believe that. Come on Mitchie. Let loose and allow yourself to have some fun with me."

"Why don't you go hang out with Jason and Caitlyn if you're looking for fun. They're your friends any ways."

"Nah, they're in their own little world right now and you're already much better company."

"You're opinion of good company is pathetic."

"You're opinion of yourself is pathetic then."

As soon as the song came to an end I excused myself from him and quickly found my way into the bathroom. Couldn't he take a hint? I wasn't interested in giving him any of my time. All he was good for was the drink he supplied me with, but he took that from me before I could even finish the thing. I stay in the bathroom until someone knocks, waiting to use it. With a sigh I head back out to the party.

"Oh Mitchie dear!" mom calls excitedly, because yes, she is here too. I groan as I see she's talking to Nate.

"Hello mom, Nate."

"Mitchie, Nate here was just telling me that you were going to go to dinner with him tomorrow night."

"He told you _what_?" I asked, looking to Nate to see him smirking at me.

"Yes, yes. I'm so happy you're finally going to go on dates again dear. I had been worried about you for awhile. I knew Shane and Tess's relationship and sudden wedding bothered you."

"It doesn't bother me!" I nearly shout.

"Whatever you say dear. Why not go dance a few more times with Nate here? He's quite the gentleman you know?"

I smile and nod at my mom before being escorted away by Nate. As soon as we're out of her sight I drop the smile and glare at Nate.

"Why did you tell her that?" I demand.

"You're mom was worried about you Mitchie," he smiles amused as he quotes her. "She's happy you're finally going on dates again."

"I'm not going on a date. Especially not with you," she adds on.

Nate chuckles. "Your mom's so excited though. You wouldn't want to let her down now would you?"

I groan as I realize he's right. She'd be so disappointed and would question me constantly on why I didn't go. I looked up to Nate's smirking face and realized he knew that when he told her. He just cornered me in to going to dinner with him.

"You're pathetic," I say viciously.

"Oh?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Do you get all your dates by force?"

"I'm not forcing you to do anything," he says innocently.

"Only go on a date with you to avoid my mother's nagging," I retort hearing the bitterness seep into my tone.

"So you're going on the date now?"

"Yes," I grit out.

"Oh come on Mitchie, you act like I'm trying to get you to do something tedious. It's dinner. It'll be fun. I'll eat. You'll eat. We'll talk. Then you're free of me."

"The dinner's fine," I grumble. "It's the company that concerns me."

"Really Mitchie, if I didn't know you better I'd think you meant that!"

"Oh, but you don't know me at all Nate," I smirk.

He doesn't respond, just smiles and continues to dance.

"So I'll pick you up at half past six then?" he asks as the song ends. I grumble again but agree and try to slip out if his arms, only to fail as he tightens his grip. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my drink," I say twisting out of his arms quickly.

* * *

**A/N:** So, that's my first chapter. I hope you like the start.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is the only update I had a chance of finishing before I head out for the day. So I did and here it is. I'm going to try to finish some of the others later, but who knows how late I'll be out and I have to go to bed early because tomorrow is black friday and I'm _absolutely _going shopping. So. Yeah. I'll see what I can do. Happy Thanksgiving!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much.

* * *

"Come on Mitchie!" Caitlyn calls excitedly. "Time to get ready for your _date_! He'll be here in, oh _crap_, in an hour! We have to hurry."

"What's the point?" I groan but get off the couch anyway. I drag myself to my room and throw on jeans and a cute sweater; I have no intention of impressing Nate.

"You don't actually think you're wearing _that_ do you?" Caitlyn asks as she looks over my choice of clothes.

"That's exactly what I think," I nod.

"Mitchie, those aren't date clothes. Those are lazy day clothes."

"Look Cait, I'm only going on this date because he cornered me in to it. I don't actually want to, he knows that. So sorry for not worrying about impressing him."

"I don't care if you want to impress him or not. I won't let you go on your first post-Shane date in a pair of jeans and a sweater."

"But I-"

"Please?" Caitlyn pouts. "For me?"

"Fine," I sigh. It's worthless to argue with her when she's willing to pout.

"Yes!"

"Nothing over the top though," I warn her.

"I know just what to pick!" Caitlyn says excitedly running to my closet.

After many debates we finally settled on a simple pink, flowy dress with a solid thick ribbon under the chest tied into a bow. Once that was done Caitlyn forced me in to a chair to apply my make up and fix my hair, saying that if I did it myself I wouldn't get the right effect – like that mattered. Needless to say, by the time Nate arrived to pick me up I was grumpier then ever with Caitlyn.

"Okay! That's him Mitch," Caitlyn smiles rushing me towards the door. "Now be nice! And _smile_," she adds before shoving me at the door and hiding from site.

I grumble but open the door regardless.

"You look great Mitchie," he greets, offering me a bouquet of lilies.

I roll my eyes but accept them. "Thanks Nate. Let me take care of these and we can go."

"You can be excited Mitchie," he calls after me. "It's okay, I know you are."

"You wish!" I call back over my shoulder, a small smirk on my face.

Once I'm sure I'm out of his sight I bring the flowers to my nose and inhale deeply. Lilies are my favorite flowers. They're so much more elegant to me than a rose any day. I briefly wonder if he knew I like them better or if he got them by luck before placing them in a vase and returning to him.

"Ready?" he smiles.

"Let's go," I sigh.

The car ride was quiet. Nate tried to start a conversation a few times, but I mostly ignored him so he gave up. It wasn't until we pulled up outside of a fancy resturant that he turned to look at me.

"Look Mitchie," he sighs. "I know you don't want to be here. I know things with Shane are still bothering you."

"It doesn't bother me," I mutter.

"But we're friends Mitchie," he goes on like he didn't hear me. "You might not want to be on a date with me but we've been friends for four years now. You're making this more difficult then it has to be."

With that he opened the door and handed his keys to the valet, walking around to open my door for me. I smiled at the gentlemanly gesture and surprised him by taking the arm he offered as he walked me to the door. He was right. We were friends, had been for four years. Just because he got on my nerves when I wanted to be alone last night didn't mean I had to be a grump the whole night. Neither of us would have a good time if that were the case. The least I could do was _try_ to have a good time, for both of our sakes.

Once we were seated at our reserved table – which I was, for some reason, surprised to find was in a secluded area – he looked at me curiously, his head tilted just the slightest bit to the side.

"This is a nice place Nate," I smile, lifting my menu and making a mental note to thank Caitlyn for not letting me wear the jeans. "Thank you for bringing me."

He doesn't say anything and I look up to see he's still looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he shakes his head with a small smile. "That was just a quick change."

"Oh please," I roll my eyes. "I can be grumpy again if you'd like. I wouldn't mind."

"I'll take you this way thanks," he smirks.

"Look Nate, you were right," I begin to explain, placing my menu down. "We're friends; I don't need to make this difficult. Unless you're seriously delusional you know full well that once this date ends we'll go back to being friends. End of story. Now let's enjoy our dinner."

I pick my menu back up and he soon follows my lead.

"So how you been Mitch?" he asks after we placed our orders. "It's been about a month since we've really talked much."

And he was right. For the last month before the wedding I pretty much locked myself away in my own little world. Some nights I'd cry because Tess was getting _my_ happily ever after. Other nights I'd devour any book I can get my hands on, trying to get lost in the fictional worlds. In the more recent nights before the wedding though I'd give myself pep talks. I had to prepare myself to go to his wedding and act like I was happy. I was happy for him, don't get me wrong, I just wished I could share that happiness with him the way Tess could. Ha, and here I thought I was done being jealous of Tess years ago.

"Mitchie?" Nate broke through my thoughts.

"Sorry, my mind was wandering."

Nate nodded and I had a feeling he knew exactly where my thoughts had gone.

"So what have you been up to?" he repeats.

"The usual, you know, song writing, reading, a little shopping."

Nate nods again and this time I could see the sympathy in his eyes.

"Knock it off Nate," I mutter, suddenly annoyed.

"Knock what off?" he asks, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"Stop pretending like you know what I'm thinking. And before you even say it," I continue when I see him open his mouth to respond. "It doesn't bother me."

Nate nods and there was a long silence – accompainied by our meals arriving – before either of us spoke again.

"I'm just going to say one thing and I'll drop the subject okay?" I nod. "The only reason I know it bothers you is because you let it bother you. I'm in love with someone you know. And she's in love with someone else. I don't let it bother me though. Because if I let it bother me I'd dwell on it, then I'd miss out on a lot of things. So just think about that, then let me know when you're ready to pick this date back up."

Nate didn't say another word, forcing me to think about what he said. He was right I knew. I missed what could have been a lot of good times over the past year. And why? Just because Shane decided he didn't love me anymore? When did I become the girl who depended on a guy for happiness and a good time? He went on with his life, I mean, he just got married for crying out loud! I was done. I'd move on. I'd start to have fun and fully experience life again. Starting with this date… which was practically over. Great going Mitchie! Just when you decide to get over it you're finishing your meals and nearly going home.

"Hey Nate, I-"

"Can I interest you two in some dessert this evening?" the waitress cut in. You just got to love her timing.

"No, I believe we're all set," he declines.

"Actually," I speek up, causing them both to turn to me. "May we see the menu?"

The waitress nods and goes to get it while Nate continues to stare at me.

"You don't mind do you?" I ask uncertainly.

"No, I just thought you'd want to go home."

"I'm in no rush," I grin.

It took a few moments, but he smiles back, understanding that his words finally got through to me.

"Dessert it is then."

We chatted away while picking at the desserts we'd ordered. When I didn't have much to say because my life had been seriously lacking he'd fill the silence with random, and hilarious, stories about his days galavanting all around with Jason and Shane. Often, telling a tale of Jason doing something silly. I told my few stories, usually centering around random interactions with Caitlyn or who ever popped up in the studio. By the time we were outside waiting for the valet to get the car I wasn't in any mood to go home. I actually wanted to be on this date with Nate now.

"Hey Nate?" I ask excitedly, climbing in the door he held open for me. I waited until he was in his own seat before continuing. "How about we go bowling?"

"In that dress Mitchie?" he raises an eyebrow.

"I can pull it off," I shrug. "Come on it'll be fun. I haven't bowled in forever! And it's one of those all night bowling nights too isn't it? With the DJ and the cool lights and everything?"

"Yeah it is," he chuckles. "And if you want to go I'm up for it."

"Yes please!" I beam at him.

"Bowling it is then," he nods, smiling.

I was excited. Bowling was certainly not on the list of things that I'd done post-Shane. Caitlyn was a terrible bowler and adamently refused to go so even if I felt like going I wouldn't have been able too. I have Nate now though. And Nate is a good bowler and would probably go with me even if he weren't just to keep me out longer.

"I won't go easy on you just because you're my date," Nate warns when he finally pulls in to the bowling alley.

"Like you have any chance of beating me," I say teasingly.

"You'll regret saying that Mitchie Torres, mark my words," he teases back.

I forgot Nate was the competitive one. I was about to get my butt kicked, no contest. This should be good.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's chapter 2. I know it wasn't terribly eventful, but chapter 3 should be quite fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** In my excitement for my other two stories I'm working on I kind of just forgot this one. Sorry. I'll try to update and finish this soon, but my other two are priorities over this still. So it'll probably take a bit longer for this one to be updated still. Well, this isn't terribly long at all, but here's chapter three.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much.

* * *

"Yes!" I cheered. "Another strike! I'm kicking your butt!"

"Not for long," Nate grinned, stepping up to the lane.

I was having so much fun. I was pretty sure Nate wasn't trying his hardest, but he wasn't making himself look horrible either so I'd let it slide. I was having a good time and that's all that really mattered to me. I watched as Nate went up and threw the ball, not moving until it rolled down the lane and knocked down half the pins before jumping up and cheering again.

"Yes! You've got no chance of beating me now! The only way you can win is if my next one's five pins or less. And let's face it, the only time I got less then five pins was when _someone _decided to sneak up and scare me as I was throwing the ball."

"Who would do such a thing?" Nate asked in mock outrage.

"Some lunatic with crazy hair," I smirked back at him.

"You're a funny one Mitchie," he shook his head at me. "Just wait until I finish my turn before you brag." I just grinned back cheekily as he grabbed his ball to try and knock down the rest of his pins. He got them all and I pretended to pout as he smirked over at me. "Hey I'm gonna go get a drink, you want something?"

"A water would be cool thanks," I smiled at him. "And actually, I'm going to just run to the bathroom while you're gone. So if you make it back before me don't think I ran away."

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes. "You're having way too much fun gloating to leave."

"Too true," I grinned, grabbing my purse and heading towards the bathroom. I could hear him chuckling as I walked away. Once inside the bathroom, which was thankfully empty, I pulled out my cell phone. Caitlyn would be sitting on the couch in my apartment wondering what the hell happened to me. It only rang twice before Caitlyn was talking into the phone.

"Mitchie? Where are you?"

"Go home Cait. I won't be back for a while."

"Oh?" she asked suggestively.

"It's not like that you perv!" I laughed. "And you say the guys are such pervs."

"Well what're you doing then? I thought you were only going to dinner."

"I'm bowling."

"Really?" I could hear the smile in my best friend's voice and was glad I could put it there.

"Yeah. I'm having a lot of fun," I spoke softly. "I'm not sure when I'll be back anymore so don't bother waiting for me. Go back home to Jason and we'll talk tomorrow."

"Promise you'll call me first thing?" Caitlyn said seriously.

"I promise," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm really glad you're enjoying yourself Mitchie. Now go have a ton more fun!"

"Bye Cait, and thanks for your help earlier."

Caitlyn laughed. "Glad you didn't wear the jeans and sweater to dinner?"

"You have no idea."

"Good luck babe!"

"Talk to you later Cait."

I smiled as I hung up the phone. With a quick fix up in the mirror and a grin at myself I slipped back out the bathroom door to go back to Nate, my _date_. When I reached our lane I froze for a second. Nate was there, but so were a bunch of girls who looked maybe a few years younger then myself, obviously fans. I wasn't entirely sure if I should go up and interrupt or just wait until they were done to make my reappearance. Nate answered that for me by looking up and spotting me before waving me back over.

"Hey," I smiled sliding in the open space beside him. "What's going on?"

"Just some girls who wanted pictures and autographs, you don't mind do you? It won't be long."

"Absolutely not!" I said quickly. "I'll even take the pictures if you want me to!"

"Thanks Mitchie," he smiled.

I watched as he signed various slips of paper and smiled for numerous camera flashes. He looked genuinely happy to be interacting with his fans, which pleased me greatly. Shane had often been annoyed when we would be out and fans would interrupt us. And though on the more romantic dates it also bugged me, when we were simply out bowling or just having a good time I didn't mind taking a few minutes away from our date to make someone else's night. The fact that Nate seemed to think the same thing just put me in an even better mood.

I looked up to our scores on the screen overhead and caught sight of the numbers on the little digital clock in the corner. It was almost time for the bowling alley to close. And then I'd have to go home. I still wasn't ready for that, even though it was now almost one in the morning. I laughed at the absurdity. I hadn't even wanted to go to dinner, and now I was upset that I'd have to go home soon. Who would have thought I'd have such a good time out with Nate? Certainly not me. The whole time I've known him I can't recall once ever having been out with just him. I always thought it would be uncomfortable. If it could have been like this all along though I kind of wish I'd gotten to know him better sooner. And it's especially weird because as long as I had known him, I didn't even know him that well. Just like what he had been, my boyfriend's – or exboyfriend's – friend. The boy my friend very briefly crushed on before getting to know a different boy and falling for him. A boy who, as far as I was concerned, would be a work obsessed bore. And who really knows, I could have been totally right, but he definitely wasn't like that right now.

When the last fan left Nate turned back to me smiling. "Thanks, I know it sucks to be interrupted."

"It's not a big deal at all," I smiled back. He nodded.

"I just like to do what I can for them you know? If it weren't for them we never would have even gotten so big let alone stayed so big for as long as we've managed. Everyone expected our fans to grow out of us, but they grew with us more. So I give back when I can."

"That's probably the most amazing thing I've ever heard," I beamed at him.

"Thanks," he blushed lightly. "Ready to finish kicking my butt?"

"Oh you know it."

* * *

When Nate pulled up outside of my apartment building at quarter to two in the morning I was still reluctant to get of the car. Not giving me the option however, Nate turned it off and got out before walking around to open my door for me. I smiled and his forever present manners and thanked him.

"I had a really great time Nate," I said as he walked me the short distance to the door. "Thanks for suckering me into coming out."

"No problem Mitchie," he smiled. "I'm glad I could get you out and having fun. It's been so long since I've even seen you laughing like you were tonight."

"I never really had a reason to laugh," I shrugged. "Tonight I did."

Nate looked back to his car and was quiet for a moment before looking me in the eye. "Would you like to go out again tomorrow night?"

My insides fluttered excitedly at the idea of another night out with him. "On a date or as friends?"

"On a date," he said firmly.

"I'd love to," I smiled. He smiled back and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll call you tomorrow with the details?" he offered.

"Sounds great," I agreed.

In a surprisingly confident moment, he leaned in and gave me a hug and left a lingering kiss on my cheek before stepping away and shooting me a crooked smile. "Goodnight Mitchie. I'll call you."

I'm sure I most have mumbled some form of goodnight before opening the door and venturing inside, but I can't really be positive. I was too giddy to pay any attention to details like that. The first thing I did once my apartment door was shut behind me was move to inhale the scent of my Lilies. I flitted around until my excited energy wore off and I finally collapsed in my bed, exhausted. And for the first time in over a year I went to bed with a genuine smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much.

* * *

I couldn't wait to tell Caitlyn about my time with Nate and I knew she was just as eager to hear it. So once I was awake enough, though still in bed, I grabbed my cordless phone off the small night table – where in my giddy state last night Nate's Lilies had promptly replaced my lamp which now sat carelessly on the floor beside it – and dialed her number.

"Hello?" she answered excitedly.

"Hey Cait," I said sleepily.

"How'd it go? What happened?" she asked, not wasting anytime.

"Want to meet me here in half an hour?" I offered.

"No! I want to know how it went."

"It was great Caitlyn. I had so much fun at bowling. I learned a few things about Nate."

"Like what?"

"Nope, you've got to come over if you want any more then that."

"You're a brat," she joked. "I'll be over in half an hour."

"Great," I smiled into the phone. "You've still got my spare key right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just let yourself in. I might still be in the shower and not hear the door."

"You're in bed still aren't you?" she asked amused.

"I was out late," I defended myself.

"Get out of bed you lazy bum!" she laughed. "I'll stop and pick up some muffins and hot chocolate."

"Thanks," I smiled into the phone. "See you in a bit."

I sighed as I set the phone back on the table and threw the blankets off me. With a quick stretch I stumbled out of bed and towards my bathroom, grabbing some fresh towels on the way by the closet. I took a hot shower and thought over our goodbye last night and remembering that we had made plans for tonight as well. I couldn't wait to see what the plan was for tonight, but I'd have to wait until he called. I reluctantly shut the water off a little while later to get out. I should have told Caitlyn to be here in an hour to buy myself more time. I quickly toweled myself dry and wrapped the towel around my body, one already on my head, before venturing back to my room. I was surprised to find Caitlyn already sitting in there on my bed, smelling my Lilies.

"Was I that long?" I asked, looking over to my alarm clock.

"I'm a little early," she said sheepishly, turning to look at me. "Interesting choice of clothes."

"I didn't know you'd be here already," I hugged the towel closer to me.

She laughed. "I'll meet you on the couch."

"I'll be just a minute," I nodded as she gathered the cups and muffin bag before leaving my room. Excited to tell her about it all I quickly got dressed and ran a brush through my hair before clipping it back out of my face. I knew I'd just have to redo my whole appearance later anyway. I bounded down the stairs and fell on to the couch next to Caitlyn, grabbing a muffin on my way down.

"So," she said slowly, a grin spreading on her face. "Is he a good kisser? I've always wanted to know."

"Caitlyn!" I laughed, slapping her arm lightly.

"What?" she grinned wider. "You know I had a little thing for him before Jason."

I shook my head and bit into my muffin. She gave me an impatient look and I quickly chewed and swallowed the food. "I don't know."

"He didn't kiss you?" her eyes bugged out. "What the hell kind of date is that?"

"Chill Caity. He did kiss me, but only on the cheek."

"That's better," she nodded. "He is the sweet guy. He wouldn't kiss you on a first date no matter how much he wanted to."

"How do you know he wanted to so bad?" I rose an eyebrow.

"You're glowing with happiness right now Mitchie," she explained as if I should know. "If you're this happy and you didn't want to go on the date how do you think he felt if he _did_ want to go on the date?"

I smiled and thought this was a perfect time to tell her my plans for the night. "We have another date tonight."

"Shut up!" I just smiled. "Did you ask or did he?"

"Him."

"What are you guys doing?"

"I don't know," I tilted my head. "He's going to call me today he said."

"That's it, I'm excited," she said.

"You've been excited this whole time," I laughed.

"That's true," she nodded. "But now I have a whole day with an eager participant."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've got a date tonight and we're going to spend the day getting ready for it."

"Caitlyn," I said warily.

"Don't complain." She stood from the couch and pulled me up after her, not even giving me a chance to protest. "It'll be fun. You act like we've never gone out and done girlie stuff like this in all this time we've known each other."

"I don't even know what we're doing tonight though," I reasoned.

"That doesn't matter," she waved dismissively. "It's Sunday, so our options are limited, but I know just the place to go."

Before I knew it she was digging through my pile of shoes and tossing a pair of slip-ons at me. As soon as they were securely on my feet she was dragging me out the door.

"I need my phone!" I yelled suddenly. "I can't miss his call!"

"Right!" Caitlyn nodded. "Get in the car and I'll be right back with it!"

I sighed as I got in the car and waited for her to join me. A couple minutes later she came racing towards her car with my phone in her hand.

* * *

Caitlyn ended up bringing me to an extremely familiar looking salon and spa place. It took one muffled conversation with the girl at the desk and one phone call to the owner and we were all set to be pampered for the next couple hours. We'd be getting our nails, our hair and facials done. We started with the facials and ventured off down the hallways we knew only too well.

Once the masks were properly on we sat back and relaxed for a while. Caitlyn more thoroughly interrogated me about my date and I basically had to tell her every detail. When I told her he said he was in love with some one - which I won't lie, was a fact that was starting to really bother me – she sat up in her chair.

"He said that?"

"Yup," I sighed. "At the time it didn't really matter you know. We were just there as friends and he was trying to get me to enjoy myself. When I think about it now though I can't help but wonder what the hell the point of going out with me is if he's in love with someone else. And then I realize that I don't really care because I think I'm starting to like him and I'm hoping he likes me too."

"Oh," Caitlyn smirked. "You're officially saying you like him now?"

"Well yeah," I blushed. "I thought that was obvious."

"It was," she laughed. "It's completely different to hear it then just notice it though."

"You're a dork," I rolled my eyes at her before closing them and resting against the back of the chair again.

"It happens," she said dismissively. "Back to Nate though. He loves someone else?"

"That's what he said."

"Did he say who?"

"No, and at the time it didn't really matter enough to ask. It wasn't really until we were bowling that I started to look at him as a bit more then a friend."

"Want me to see if Jason knows who she is?" she offered.

"No thanks Cait. I think I'm just going to pretend he never said it. I mean, he asked me on a second date right? That means he might have feelings for me too. So maybe that'll lessen the feelings he has for her."

"Do you think that'll happen though?"

"It's possible," I nodded slowly. I didn't want to admit it to Caitlyn, but the beginnings of a crush on Nate has helped lessen the blow about Shane and Tess. I spent more time today with Nate on my mind then Shane. That was a good step. So if I was taking that step who's to say he wasn't too? I couldn't explain that to Caitlyn though. I'd spent too long denying I still thought about Shane like that to own up to it now.

It was when the facials were over and we moved to get our nails done that a familiar face appeared.

"Ella!" Caitlyn smiled. "You've got sensational timing!"

"Either that or I checked into the schedules you girls made up," she smirked. "What's the point of owning the place if I can't keep tabs on my friends to surprise them?"

"Are you getting your nails done with us?" I asked, hoping to catch up with her a bit.

"Just got them touched up yesterday," she shook her head, holding up her nails as proof.

"Wow Ella, love those color combinations," Caitlyn grinned.

"Gotta try something new sometimes," she laughed. "Anyway, I've come to sit with you regardless. And then my hair could use some work."

"Oh yay," I smiled. "You can help me decide how I should have my hair done for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"I've got a date."

Ella squealed and clapped her hands. She quickly pulled a chair over to the two girls and plopped down onto it before calling, "Sue! Tony!" In minutes Sue and Tony were getting to work on our nails. "So," Ella grinned, "who's the lucky guy?"

"Nate," I blushed lightly.

"Nate?" she blinked. "Really?"

"You bet!" Caitlyn nodded happily. "And this is their _second_ date."

"That's it!" Ella threw her hands up. "You're starting from the beginning. Let's hear it all."

Caitlyn and me were half way through retelling my date story, starting with the wedding, when my phone rang. This time Caitlyn and Ella both squealed. It took me promising to put it on speakerphone before they'd quiet down and let me answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mitchie, it's me, Nate."

"I know who it is," I giggled. "Caller ID."

"Right," he laughed lightly. "Are we still on for this evening?"

My face split into a huge grin and I could tell with one look that the girls were trying very hard not to squeal again. "If you still want to."

"I wouldn't have called if I didn't want to go."

"Nate!" I half-gasped, half laughed. "That would be so rude!"

"You're lucky I want to go back out with you then." I laughed and thought he was right but didn't say so. "Anyway, I really can't talk long right now, but I was calling to see if half past six worked for you?"

With a quick glance at my watch to make sure I had plenty of time to get ready still I smiled. "Half past sounds great."

"Wonderful. I'll see you then."

"Wait Nate!" I called before he could say goodbye and hang up.

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?"

"I can't tell you," he said and I just knew he was smirking.

"Fine," I sighed. "I won't push for details, but any tips for how I should dress?"

He paused briefly, probably thinking it over, before answering. "I think it'd probably be best if you didn't wear heels. Other then that it's whatever you want to wear."

"No heels, got it," I nodded. "I'll see you later then?"

"Absolutely."

"Great," I smiled. "Bye Nate."

"Bye."

The second I hung up Ella squealed yet again. "We're going shopping as soon as we're done here! My treat!"

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter will start the date. :)


End file.
